Midnight Fun
by SeriouslyKat
Summary: Soul and Maka just avoid Blair getting home when Maka decided to go straight to bed she finds shes woken up by Soul, near enough fully on top of her. xxxx


SoulxMaka

*note* - I dont really do anything like this but i thought i would give it a go... But yeah i shall warn you, contains sexual content 3 Other than that enjoy ^^ xx

Mindnight Fun.

_*Narative Point Of View*_

Maka and soul made their way back to their apartment, trying to stay quiet to avoid the attention of Blair who was out looking for Soul. Blair wasn't the brightest girl in Death City. But with enough stealth and silence Mka and Soul were able to pass Blair unnoticed and quickly ran to the door of their apartment. Soul kept looking round to make sure Blair wasnt coming as Maka was trying to open the door...

_*Maka's Point Of View*_

I knew which key it was, I just couldn't find it amoungst the 10 keys I had, only 2 of them were mine, and one was Souls for his bike. Once i had found the key keeping the sound to a minimum I unlocked the door and pulled Soul in shutting the door behind him.

"I don't understnad why Blair is so obssessed with me" I heard soul pant, not heavily but enough to be heard. Even i didn't know why she was madly interested in him, I mean. Yeah, soul has the body, the blood red eyes and the pure white hair. I quickly shook my head to stop myself for thinking about soul. I couldnt handle being up this late so i slowly made my way towards my room, taking my tie and jacket off. Throwing it on the floor, I had no energy to care, i knewi n the morning i would find something to moan about so i might aswel just leave it. Luckily my bedrooms door was already opened so all i had to do was walk in, shut the door, and throw myself ont he bed and sleep. I did just that, but instead of sleeping i watched the cieling...

_*Soul's Point Of Veiw*_

First a revolting creature to kill and now the avoidence of Blair. Tonight is not my night. Poor Maka, never shows her pain. I know she was injured during that task, but where? I must find out. Her room was only a door away from mine, so instead of opening my door i quickly but silently opened Maka's door, by now she was asleep. Now was my chance, she was completely out of it. Long missions always did tire her out so easily, so i walked towards her. Her body so fragile and small, breasts. Not too big and not too small. Her legs, long and slender. I have to find her wound, i know she wont show me because she knows ill worry. I slowly pulled her top up examining her stomach, it was untill i looked to her side i noticed a part of her skirt ripped and stained with blood, my hands. I had no control over this, i slowly pulled her skirt an inch before i felt a stone cold hand around my wrist. Maka woke up...

_*Maka's Point Of View*_

What was Soul doing? Why was his hand there. Did i really fall asleep, legs dangling off the bed laying like this? I stared blankly into Souls eyes. I let go of his hand and moved it so it was just next to my head. As i did this souls hand moved to my wrist, as did his other hand. I had never seen this side of Soul. Was was he trying to do? What do i do? All i can do is lay here, and wince in pain every other minute. I could feel my hear beat faster and faster as Soul leaned closer towards me stretching his arms out with mine in hand. His lips, they were... Soft. I know i love Soul but this feeling, its past love...

_*Narative Point Of View*_

Soul leaned in to kiss Maka. Both eyes wide open but Maka's were closed.

"Maka, you're hurt, why didnt you tell me?" Soul began to worry.

"Because i don't like you worrying about me, an-" Maka was stopped mis sentence by Souls left hand letting go of her wrist. His hand slowly moved towards her area. Maka now blushing madly.

"Shh, Talk and i'll nibble on you." Soul replied with a slight smirk. Maka didn't know what to do now one of her hands were free. Would she stop him, or would she let him carary on with his ways.

"Ah! What.. What are you doing!" Maka arched her back and let out a quiet moan. Soul moved to her neck and started to bite her neck, making Maka produce more sounds in which he liked. He pulled back moving his free hand back down, tugging on her panties.

"I told you ill nibble you if you speak, now tell me are you ejoying this, you breathing and sounds seems to say yes, but your minds saying no?" Soul smirked moving his hand further down, slipping on finger inside her. Maka let out a quick moan, closing her eyes and clenchig her hands into fists trying not to make a sound. Scared she was enjoying it too much. Soul could see the pleasure in her breath and decided to take it further, so he pulled off her panties and pulled down both his trousers and boxers. Maka knew what was coming now so she readied herself for what would come hoping she doesnt get biten again. Soul thrusted himself into her. Maka winced so much she let out a loud gasp.

"S-s-soul! Stop, I-I- I can't its to-" Maka stopped herself, trying to get over her pleasure, she swolled her fear and tried to breath normally but Souls thrusts were to much for her. Soul occasionally kissed her, forcing his tongur into her mouth. Maka began to enjot this, so she wrapped her free arm around his neck to pull him closer. She felt as if she was in a trance, but yet in no control of her body. Soul pulled back.

"Don't enjoy this to much no for our climax." Maka opened her eyes quickly and her breathing because alot heavier and her moans because louder and quicker, as did Souls. Souls thrust increased speed and as they reached their climax, Makas back arched and Soul let out a quick moan. Maka tried to get her reath back so she could sit up and lay on Soul. Soul was tired enough even beforehe went into Makas room, He had totaly forgot about her wound. Maka never took notice of the pain she suffers, she had felt much much worse. Soul had fallen asleep but luckily he had reclothed himself before hand, so maka decided to get dressed into her pyjamas and lay beside him, falling asleep within minutes...

Hey Guys, its probly not good, but its my first time writing something like this ^.^" But please reveiw so i know how i can improve and what you all think about this :) xx


End file.
